


[翻译]My Bucky

by juliaindream



Series: Feral Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Assault, Blow Jobs, Bond Mark, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Magical Healing Ass, Mating, Medical Kink, Omega!Bucky, Scent Marking, Soul Bond, a/b/o dynamics, dub con, happy endings, mentions of mpreg, mild D/s themes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基在森林里发现了一个狂化的Alpha。更准确地说，是那个Alpha发现了他。巴基知道他的独身时光就要结束了。可他不知道这也是他最神奇的一段感情的开端。





	[翻译]My Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241815) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



巴基自小在城里生活，基本没接触过狂化者。有些狂化者混在城市的流浪汉大部队里，但他们危险又显眼，总是很快被带走，送去康复中心。每个Omega都深知狂化者有多危险。比处于发情期的正常Alpha可怕得多，他们失去了——或者说从未拥有过——正常生活的能力，全靠本能行动，这就是说他们的头脑里只剩下做爱和战斗。仅仅用危险来形容就有点小看他们了。

当然了，狂化者在今天并不常见。教育普及、政府拨款和幼儿托管方面取得的进步已经大大减小了Alpha狂化的几率。毕竟，Alpha发狂是因为没有Omega陪伴度过发情期只是谣言而已。这个谣言却是造就无数个Omega被迫结合的元凶。真正让Alpha狂化的是暴力。噢，诱因当然还有某些疾病和毒药，它们阻隔了神经通路，让Alpha的大脑退化，但一般导致狂化的是虐待和战争。军队拒绝承认这点，因为狂化Alpha的攻击性更强，也更可怖。

说实话，这天早上，巴基完全没在想什么狂化Alpha。他满脑子都是他的工作，他的作品，还有从纽约到这个自然保护区的车程。他最近的委托作品背景设定在德国的森林里。作者的信任让他受宠若惊，但他还是更擅长描绘城市的风景和战争。他主要的生计来源就是这类插画，而且在插画小说中这比自然景光常见多了。但他不能拒绝这个委托——他工作还算不错，但并不富裕——所以他只好来大自然亲自取材。纽约中央公园可没有这种景色。

森林很美，就是太他妈远了。一层层深深浅浅的绿色与棕色让他惊叹不已，还好他带上了相机。他租了一台油墨打印机，但若是自己上色，他就能多赚一倍的钱。拍了几张照片后，他沿着小路前行，呼吸着清新空气，享受喧嚣的大自然。别人总说自然界很安静，其实并非如此。鸟儿唧唧喳喳唱着歌，虫子嗡鸣着，或者说高声尖叫。远处不时传来小动物的声音，或是树枝掉落的声音，他越走越远，公路上的车水马龙，在停车场旁的空地上野餐的家庭的嬉戏声也渐渐远去。

大概走了有两英里路，巴基发现了一片不错的林间空地，拿出了他的速写本。路边的大石头成了他完美的座位，这里正对草地和树林，视野绝佳。他知道他记不住眼前的美景，而相机也无法真实纪录眼前所见。这就是他此行的目的，描绘陌生的自然界，再带回家做参考。

第三张素描画到一半，他惊觉森林突然安静了下来。刚刚的声音都消失了。没有小动物的声音，没有鸟叫，只剩下虫鸣声。他头皮一阵发麻，感觉到有谁在看着他。还没抬头，他就知道自己有大麻烦了，这里没人能听得到他的呼救声。

在森林的边缘，离他不到一百五十米处，站着那个狂化者。身高六英尺，身上脏乱，眼睛里映着斑驳的树影，一动不动地站在一株高大的树旁，大概是冷杉树（巴基对树一无所知）。巴基小心地闻了闻空气，嗅到Alpha的味道时不禁打了个冷战。然而，最可怕的是那个男人纹丝不动地盯着他，这比他衣服上，脸上的污垢还要可怕。如此不自然，让巴基恐慌不已，几乎想要落荒而逃。

只是，你永远不会从一个Alpha身边逃走。这只会让你沦为猎物。

“你好，”巴基说，希望他的声音足够镇定，“天气真好，不是吗？”

Alpha没有回答，只是低了低下巴，藏起了他的喉咙。想要逃跑的本能又占据了上风，巴基逼着自己待在原地，不冒风险。他并未散发出友好的气息——他没有露出他的喉咙——但也暂时没表现出攻击性。

“你还好吗？”巴基又问。

这一次，Alpha依然没有回应，巴基开始缓缓站起身。不管他接下来要逃跑还是战斗，保持坐姿都毫无帮助。不幸的是，Alpha误解了他的动作。他飞快地向巴基冲了过来。还没等巴基完全站起来，Alpha就把他按在了草地上，手钳住他的肩膀，一只腿缠在他身上。

恐惧让巴基收紧了喉咙，让他叫不出声，无力反抗。他身强体壮，不错，但这个狂化Alpha的力气极大。他只用一只手就把巴基按在了草地上，他的身体硬得像石头，另一只手正在撕扯着巴基的衣服，把它们纷纷脱掉，扔到一边。与之相比，巴基的反抗简直渺小到可笑，甚至没能干扰狂化Alpha。

巴基感觉自己像是在做噩梦，最后的几件衣服也落在了草地上。一丝不挂，脆弱不堪，他知道这之后等待着他的会是什么。这是每个Omega的噩梦，笼罩在他们上方的阴影，而现在轮到他了。被强奸。被结合。沦为一个犯罪数据。这并不是他第一次遭遇类似的威胁——有不少Alpha想要强迫他——但还是他第一次没有丝毫反抗之力。这个Alpha太过强壮，太过迅速，肌肉发达程度超出巴基的想象，而他现在就把巴基按在这里，让他赤身裸体，在这个毫无援手的地方。

巴基闭了闭眼，挣扎得更狠了，但那个Alpha依然像没注意到似的。他低下头，几乎有点温柔地闻着巴基的脖子。接着他咆哮一声，那声音影响了巴基的全身，让他的胃部开始翻搅，他的身体开始不受控制地产生快感。他没在热潮期，但是他是个Omega，不管他的意愿如何，身体和荷尔蒙随时有可能背叛他。

“拜托。”巴基脱口而出，但是Alpha依然无视了他，他把巴基的手腕换到另一只手握住，再把脸颊贴在了巴基的肚子上。粗糙的胡子来回蹭着巴基敏感的肚子，给他标记上Alpha的气味。这是结合的第一步，做记号，向其他Alpha宣示对这个Omega的主权。

“拜——拜托。”巴基又试图恳求，Alpha略过了他的鸡皮疙瘩和半勃的阴茎，一只手拨开了巴基的双腿。Alpha突然放开了他的手腕，巴基深吸一口气，试图挣扎，但他的攻击者只是抓住了他的屁股，把它高举过头。半个身子悬在空中，无法保持平衡，巴基抽泣着，感觉到胡渣先后擦过他的大腿内侧。Alpha继续低吼着，他的身体渐渐产生了快感，尽管他无比厌恶。

Alpha的双手继续向上爬去，攀上了他的屁股，舌头舔过他的膝盖，一边抚摸他。巴基想要挣脱，而Alpha只是把他抱得更紧了，轻轻啃咬着他的肌肉，不断地发出那种甜蜜又恼人的吼声。一切像是永无止境，Alpha的手抚摸着他，他的嘴唇在双膝后留下吻痕。

巴基完全勃起了，他已经丧失了反抗的能力，Alpha不愿放开他，动作却又如此温柔，他默默流下眼泪。还有更糟的等着他，他提醒着自己。他的屁股被放回了草地上，Alpha伏在了他光裸的身体上方。结束了，Alpha会标记他，然后操他。他的身体已经准备好了，Alpha已经让他失去了控制力，但巴基还是不想要这个，在他的下巴被拨起来，嘴唇贴上他的脖子之际，他避开了那个混蛋的视线。

舔弄着，吸吮着。巴基哆嗦着闭上双眼，却因为对方的动作一惊——Alpha的手指小心地擦过脸颊上的泪痕。咆哮声变成了咕噜声，巴基呼吸一滞。他还从未亲耳听过Alpha这种安抚的声音，从未体会过Alpha的咕噜声的效果。他体内的Omega很快有了反应，就像刚刚面对Alpha的咆哮一般，他渐渐平静下来，呼吸变得平稳，泪意止住了，方才的恐惧不见了。Alpha蹭着他的脖子，刚刚不寒而栗的感觉与恐惧不安的心情都消失了，他此刻异常镇定。

这感觉......很怪但倒是很好，Alpha的体温包裹着他，强壮的身体压制着他。理智告诉他只是对方的安抚声和荷尔蒙在哄骗他，让他接受了现在的状况——做一个Omega并不是只有坏的一面；他们更容易从创伤中恢复——可他还是很喜欢。他喜欢被保护、被照顾的感觉。

狂化Alpha从他身上爬下来，嘴唇擦过他的额头，坐在了巴基刚刚用来写生的那块大石头上时，巴基还是吃了一惊。那双蓝眼睛——少见的亮蓝色——依然注视着他，只不过Alpha不再行动了。说起来，他一开始也没有动作。但气氛不一样了。或许是因为他毫无攻击性，又或许是因为那迷人的双眼中闪烁着关切——也许是巴基臆想出来的。无论如何，这都让巴基有了信心，让他敢于坐起来去拿他的衣服。整个过程中，他一直望着狂化Alpha，重新穿上衣服给了他些许慰藉，哪怕这个Alpha轻而易举就能把它们剥离了。就连他捡起他丢下的铅笔、速写本和相机时，Alpha也没有什么动作，只是警觉又专注地望着他。

巴基本以为自己绝不会再回到那条小径了。他表明自己没有逃跑的意思，面对着狂化Alpha倒退到小径旁。一只脚踏上了土地，再是另一只脚，他深深吐出一口气。他的攻击者依然端坐在岩石上望着他，没有跟上来，也没有要追他的意思。

巴基忍住一声轻笑，转过身，继续往前走。如果回发生什么的话，就是现在了。那个Alpha会追上他，表面刚刚的一切只是在和猎物玩耍。他方才逃脱的噩梦就要成真了，他会被践踏，被强制结合，与一个只靠本能驱使的怪物。随时都有可能......

离林间空地越远，天色就越暗，森林里看不到阳光。巴基走的每一步，都像是最后一步。而追逐或殴打却一直没有发生。一步又一步，他逃回到了停车场，到了人群中，到了安全的地方。一看到小径起点的标志，巴基便疯狂地往前跑去，满是劫后余生的快感。

走到停车场一半时，巴基又僵住了。靠在他的汽车后备箱上的，正是那个Alpha。巴基张开了嘴，想要呼救，而那个Alpha举起了一个三明治。

“吃。”狂化Alpha命令道。

这与巴基的想象大相径庭。首先，他完全没想到狂化的Alpha还会说话。其次，这并不是攻击行为。这是想要照顾他的表现，是一种保护欲。这是Alpha的本能，但谈论狂化者时没人会提到这点。尽管依然很害怕，巴基还是不免有些触动。

“吃。”狂化Alpha又命令道，坚定的语气里有一丝不耐烦。

巴基有些犹豫地上前接过了三明治。Alpha又发出咕噜声，可巴基还听到了附近的其他声音：喊叫声，哭喊声，和另一个Alpha的咆哮声。他不假思索地打开了后车门，把狂化Alpha推了进去。这个Alpha没有伤害过他，他所做的只是试图保护他，放他离开，很明显还觉得他太瘦了。他曾经幻想过被这样对待，但从未发生在他身上的。

狂化Alpha乖乖照做了，带着好奇的表情把他巨大的身体塞进了后座。巴基也上了车，插进钥匙点火。他驶出了停车场，往高速公路驶去，上了回城的路。后视镜里，他能看到人们跑出了午餐区，追在他后面，但他们并没有开车，所以巴基知道他们追不上来。

“这是你偷的？”巴基问道。如果狂化Alpha会说话，他肯定能听懂这个问题。

狂化Alpha耸了耸肩，巴基能感觉到他的动作，因为他离驾驶座太近了，两人几乎紧挨在一起。

“需要吃的。给你吃的。”放在副驾驶上的三明治被拿了起来，按在了巴基的鼻子下面，“吃。”

巴基叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，开始疑惑自己到底招惹了多大的麻烦。

“吃。”

他咬下第一口时，Alpha又发出咕噜声。三明治是黑麦面包夹火腿，还有一些巴基没想到自己会喜欢的配料。他惊讶地又咬了一口，感觉到Alpha的手绕过了后座，挨近了他的肩膀。他先是紧张起来，但那触碰很轻柔，只是上下抚摸他的肌肉。给他做按摩。巴基很确定狂化Alpha不会这么理智。

“你叫什么？”他在啃咬的间隙问道。

“史蒂夫。”狂化Alpha回答道，简短又悦耳，就像他说过的其他话一样。

“我是巴基。”

巴基不知道自己为什么要告诉他名字，但他已经这么做了。再说了，总得有人确保Alpha得到适当的照顾。他闻起来并不糟——只是有点脏——但显然没人照应他。他没办法把他留在外面。

“Omega巴基，”狂化Alpha满足地轻叹，“我的。”

“等等，嘿，”巴基抗议着，“不行，伙计，我不属于任何人。”

“我的，”Alpha重复道，发出低吼声。很快，史蒂夫就爬进了副驾驶，拉高巴基的衬衫，把脸埋在巴基的肚子上。“我的。”他又咆哮道，巴基用力咽了咽口水。

“对，好，伙计。你的。”

咕噜声又响起了，平息了巴基的紧张感。史蒂夫的脸颊贴在巴基的胃部，弓起脊背，谢天谢地他的脸没有压在巴基的胯部。这感觉……挺好。亲密又温柔，假如抛去所有古怪的地方不论的话。

老天，他完蛋了。

一路上，史蒂夫一直待在他膝盖上，一直发出安抚的咕噜声，让巴基忍不住想去抚摸Alpha的头发。这种冲动有点让他恼火，还好巴基能控制住自己，因为史蒂夫的头发太油腻了。头发里堆积了太多汗水和尘垢，他甚至辨别不出原本的发色。浅棕色，或者金色，他猜。他的皮肤的状况也差不多，但意外地没有体臭味。只是尘土的味道，好像他以前有定期洗澡的习惯。

他们第一次在红灯前停下时，史蒂夫坐了起来。他环视四周，然后看向窗外，仰起头去看他们上方的摩天大楼。这有点可爱，好像第一次进城的小孩，而巴基不得不提醒自己这是个危险的，暴力的狂化Alpha。他们在一起只是因为巴基失去了理智。他也不想看到史蒂夫被逮捕。史蒂夫变成这样一定不是他的错，他需要更好的照顾。也许他的家人还在找他，可以照顾史蒂夫。没错，巴基只需要找到史蒂夫的家人，这段人生小插曲就会告一段落。

 

\---

 

一到家，巴基当即把史蒂夫推向浴室。这间布鲁克林的公寓太过狭小，要是他不立即洗澡，肯定会把房间弄得脏兮兮的。史蒂夫出奇地听话。他像一只走失的小狗一样跟在巴基身后，在他脱下史蒂夫的衣服，把它们扔到一旁时发出咕噜声。

巴基很难不关注狂化Alpha。他不可思议的肌肉蕴含着神奇的力量，肌肉鼓起，匀称结实，宽肩窄腰。还有他的阴茎，上帝啊；巴基一定会梦到这个阴茎。

太糟糕了，鉴于Alpha已经先行宣示了对他的所有权。

“进来。”等到水热起来，巴基命令道。

史蒂夫笑着踏进了淋浴下，接着突然把巴基也拉了进来，全然不顾他还穿着衣服。他嘴角的微笑和他的蛮力格格不入。他的力量如此强硬又难以避开，脸上的微笑却甜蜜又喜悦。他微笑着牵起巴基的双手，把它们放在他的胸膛上。

“你想让我帮你洗澡？”巴基明白了。这是Omega会做的事，为他们的Alpha，可是……

该死的咕噜声又开始了，巴基闭了闭眼，融化在这声音中。这感觉太好了，对他太奏效了。带走了生活中的诸多麻烦和压力。他有——有很多死线，还有这个该死的Alpha——他并不是觉得这些压力远去了，或者变得无关紧要。而是仿佛一切问题都能迎刃而解，好像只要有他的Alpha在，他就无所不能。

巴基深呼吸，拿过毛巾和香皂，开始清理史蒂夫皮肤上结块的泥土和脏物。狂化Alpha一直没有停下咕噜声，也没有试图扒光巴基。他只是任由巴基触碰，开心地微笑着，巴基开始熟悉这精雕细琢般的肌肉曲线，他锥形的上半身，壮实的双腿，和伟岸的阴茎。清洗完毕，他的衣领下方一阵阵发烫，而那并非Alpha的咆哮所造成的，而是那具躯体。史蒂夫的身体近乎完美。

而他是个狂化者。

巴基把肥皂和毛巾丢在浴缸里，又拿起洗发水，来到史蒂夫身边。洗澡已经显得很亲密了，但和这个Alpha面对面贴得这么近又是另一回事了。唯一的慰藉是水流冲淡了他的气味，遮挡了他湿透的、黏在身上的衣服。

史蒂夫终于不再只站在原地咕噜，而是歪了歪头，双臂环上了巴基的腰。被紧紧拥抱着，巴基的双手开始发抖。他喜欢这个，喜欢这种力道，和Alpha环绕着他的充满保护欲的手臂。所有Omega都会这样，但巴基多希望自己能战胜自己的本能。

“我得给你洗头发。”巴基轻声道。

史蒂夫的笑容更明亮了，点了点头，把脑袋钻到了淋浴头下。水流沿着他的胸膛流下，巴基开始给他打洗发水。

漂洗了两次，史蒂夫的头发在浴室的灯光下闪烁着金光。巴基洗干净了他的全身，他比巴基起初看到时还要美。更不用说那双眼睛了：晴空般蔚蓝，眼角闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

巴基大概有麻烦了。

 

\---

 

让史蒂夫结束淋浴，给他吹干头发则简单极了。Alpha显然很喜欢巴基把所有注意力都放在他身上，他微笑着，不时发出咕噜声，直到巴基成了唯一一个浑身湿透站在防滑垫上的人。他还没注意到自己的问题——Alpha在场时应该先去换衣服，擦干身体——史蒂夫就开始拉扯巴基的衣服。

“嘿！”巴基尖叫着，试图把史蒂夫的手推开，但无济于事。他与巴基争抢着，把他粘在身上的，冰凉的衬衫拽过头顶。衬衫被扔到了浴缸里，冰冷的皮肤接触到空气，巴基打了个冷战。但史蒂夫还没做完，拉开了巴基的牛仔裤，连着内裤一并扯了下来。有点硬的布料在史蒂夫强硬的拉扯下有点疼，但巴基几乎已经快要臣服了，已经想随他去了，既然挣扎并无益处。理智告诉他这是因为史蒂夫安抚性的咕噜声，所以他没有放弃，依然在挣扎，尽管没有效果。

他一直反抗着，直到史蒂夫拿了干净的浴巾，把巴基裹了起来。他愣愣地看着Alpha揉搓巴基的手臂和屁股，然后又把巴基的双臂紧紧裹了进去。

“呃。”巴基张了张嘴，但还不知道该说什么好。

史蒂夫微笑着眯起眼，深情地闻着巴基的脸颊。然后他哼笑一声——他在嘲笑巴基吗？这混蛋——又俯下身，一只手绕过巴基的双膝，把他抱了起来。巴基有些不好意思又有点窃喜，把手绕在史蒂夫的脖子上，就这么被抱出了浴室，来到了主卧室。

这个Alpha发了狂，失去了心智，但他似乎一心一意对巴基好。他把巴基放在了床中央，自己躺在他身后，开始把一层层的毯子和被单盖在两人身上。毛巾被抽掉了，盖在了两人上方，又加高一层。巴基觉得史蒂夫要是知道他还有个衣橱，肯定也会把那里掏空。巴基欣喜又难堪，没人为他筑过巢，更别说他都没邀请过什么Alpha上床。

仔细想想，也不是他邀请史蒂夫进来的。只是史蒂夫似乎不懂“不”是什么意思。

体型庞大的Alpha伏在巴基的背上，嗅着他的腺体。他松松地揽着巴基，但巴基不觉得他会让自己起来。不过他也没有做什么。只是躺在那儿，搂着他罢了。他们都光着身子，但史蒂夫似乎不打算强迫他做爱。他似乎在强迫他……睡觉。

想明白后，巴基咽了咽口水。他真的要这样睡吗？一方面，这个巢感觉很棒。他被包裹在柔软的毯子里，躺在强壮的Alpha的臂弯里。独居已久的他一直有种隐忧，担心哪天有人会闯进来，但现在他不再担心了。史蒂夫八成会杀掉所有对他有危险的人。在Alpha的臂弯里，他无比安全虽然这也是个悖论。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声道。

“我的。”史蒂夫的气息吐在他后颈。

巴基忍不住笑了。这个Alpha真的只有一根筋。

 

\---

 

巴基昏昏沉沉地，并未陷入深度睡眠，他能听到周围的动静，但他的身体却还未苏醒。这是一种温暖又懒散的感觉，他沉沉陷在床上。缓缓醒转，脸颊贴在柔软的被单上，史蒂夫的阴茎贴着他的屁股缓缓勃起，暖和的毯子盖在他身上，晨光逐渐洒满房间。

等等。

史蒂夫抵在他臀缝处的阴茎越发明显，巴基一下子坐了起来，好吧，是在那一层层厚厚的毯子、床单和毛巾能允许的范围里。接着他意识到他还裸着，他的阴茎因为挑逗已经勃起。他疯狂翻找着什么来遮住自己。

“Omega？”史蒂夫嘟囔着，他的头发睡得乱乱的，困惑的表情很可爱。他为什么这么他妈的可爱？而且火辣，他不会忘记火辣这点。

巴基被自己身体的反应搞得狼狈极了，张开嘴想要说点什么，什么都好，却一句话都说不出来。他喜欢被关注，喜欢史蒂夫觉得他有吸引力。他喜欢自己腿间的不适，忍不住好奇那玩意在他体内会是什么感觉。

史蒂夫又哼笑一声，他靠了过来，五指握住巴基的上臂，把他拉回了床中央。巴基红着脸，没有抵抗，尽管他觉得自己该做点什么。这可是个狂化Alpha。他是个未结合的Omega。他不能……他们不能……

一个冷冷的声音响起， _那你为什么没有把他交给警察？_

巴基答不上来，但他的大脑不久就停止了运转。史蒂夫又把他拉回了巢穴，趴在他上方，亲吻着他的鼻子。巴基眨了眨眼，完全忘记了史蒂夫正在一路往下。等到他的脸到了巴基的阴茎上方，史蒂夫抬眼看着巴基，停住了动作，似乎在等待着什么。巴基不知道他在等什么，他纠结着，想要告诉史蒂夫停下……

可是他真的想要。巴基很多年都没有伴了，他从未和Alpha结合过，而他的身体需要这个。也许是因为史蒂夫太他妈好看了，又或许是因为昨天他在那块空地上停下了。也许是因为他们的巢，又或者是因为史蒂夫想要他。不管怎么样，巴基一言未发，而史蒂夫再次低下头，附身舔了舔他的阴茎。

巴基大口喘息，阵阵快感从他的腹股沟发散开来。随着史蒂夫继续舔舐，他的腹部也烧了起来。他的舌头舔过龟头，绕过柱身，直到茎根，又继续往上。他的动作很随意，光滑的舌头肆意舔着，任由口水淌下，完全不在意自己的形象。轻柔的吼声和呻吟不断溢出，显然他乐在其中。

巴基的手抓紧了毯子，浮沉在快感的浪潮中，脸越发滚烫，心跳逐渐加速。老天，可史蒂夫这样太辣了。火辣而性感，又如此投入。巴基已经无法反抗了。他投降了。他允许自己呻吟出声，展示自己的快感，沉浸于感官的作用下。

他很快就到了。若是史蒂夫没有发狂，没有失去判断力的话，巴基该为自己的速度尴尬了。史蒂夫终于用嘴唇包裹住巴基的龟头，开始吸吮之时，巴基吼叫着，抓紧了床单，射了出来。史蒂夫吞下了每一滴精液，他的双眼半闭，仿佛这是什么奖励一般。

没错，巴基的麻烦不止一点。对方表现出的钟爱让他的心跳都断掉了一拍，而他也知道他不会再寻找可以接手史蒂夫的人了。史蒂夫是他的。就算他有危险，他也比大多数Alpha举止得体。那些没有狂化作为借口的Alpha们。

依然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，巴基望着史蒂夫放下了他的阴茎，又爬回了他身上。他望着史蒂夫的胸膛，厚重又圆润的胸肌，过了好一会儿才发现史蒂夫的呼吸变得急促起来，他的胸肌鼓了起来，因为他一只手正在抚慰自己。

“噢。”巴基找回了呼吸，他垂眼望去，双眼睁大了，望着史蒂夫腿间那庞大的性器。他的阴茎完全硬了，比之前的样子大得多，让巴基不得不忍住一声呻吟。那玩意若是在他体内，与他一起律动，一定会感觉无与伦比，但史蒂夫没有强迫他。他只是在望着面前的巴基抚慰自己，因为是巴基燃起了他的欲望。

巴基咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会儿，然后张开了双腿。他把双手举过头顶，打开了他的身体，向Alpha展示自己。史蒂夫的瞳孔立刻放大了。接着他闷哼几声，呻吟着射了出来，精液流在巴基的腹股沟上，屁股上，还有几滴溅到了他的胃部。

巴基的心怦怦直跳。他这么做了。他仅仅靠展示自己的身体就让史蒂夫射了。这让他愣住了，直到史蒂夫从高潮中恢复过来，双眼缓缓睁开。他对巴基微笑，然后翻身躺到了他身边。

有那么一会儿，巴基以为已经结束了，但很快史蒂夫就伸手到他腿间，开始把他的精液涂抹在巴基的皮肤上。巴基脸红了，但还是安静地由着他的Alpha用他的气味标记他。和所有Omega一样，巴基的腿间没有毛发，所以没有什么可以阻挡史蒂夫。没有什么阻挡他的双手把液体涂抹在他的睾丸，屁股，胃部，确保气味可以维持一两天。巴基知道他不该让他这么做的。人们会闻出来的。他今天和他的编辑有约，要去办公室，他们都会发现他找到了Alpha。他们都会知道他和Alpha睡过了。

史蒂夫对着巴基微笑，又吻了吻他的鼻子。巴基脸红了，有些恶毒地想着，谁管其他人怎么想呢？这又不关他们的事。

 

\---

 

让史蒂夫下床，去洗澡，再到厨房吃早餐就是个很大的挑战了。史蒂夫明显只想就这么待在巴基身边，永远不离开。巴基不止有工作，他还饥肠辘辘。史蒂夫因为这个才总算挪步了。不管怎样，史蒂夫相当关心他的健康。

现在巴基换好了衣服，吃饱喝足，马上就要离开。他紧张极了。要是史蒂夫白天离开了呢？要是他遇到了另一个Alpha呢？要是他找到了另一个Omega——

巴基狠狠摇了摇头。这才只过了一天，他对史蒂夫产生的依恋之情太疯狂了。

一双大手握住了巴基的手，他抬起头，看到Alpha担忧地望着他。

“Omega？”他问道，巴基这才觉得轻松了一点。老天，他真的完蛋了。

“我需要你待在这儿，好吗？”巴基问，他的声音有点颤抖，“待在家里，因为如果你离开......”巴基没把后面那句“我就找不到你了”说完，“这儿，嗯，我给你打开电视，嗯？好让你可以看点什么？”

巴基去拿遥控器，换到了一个日间播节目的频道。他转身想解释遥控器的用法，才发现史蒂夫就在他身后。巴基的心跳瞬间加速了，害怕史蒂夫会离开让他的嘴里有了酸涩感。他不敢想象就这么失去史蒂夫。

史蒂夫伸出手，捧住了他的脸蛋，附身在他的唇上印下轻柔一吻。“史蒂夫不走。”他轻声道，拇指抚摸他的脸蛋，巴基的膝盖已经开始发抖。

冲动之下，巴基又吻了史蒂夫一下，感觉到Alpha的嘴唇弯了起来，他的脸红了。不再多言，他拿起公文包——里面装着他最新的项目的草稿——跑出了房间。巴基从未有过青睐的Alpha，而现在他竟然对一个该死的狂化Alpha动心了。

 

\---

 

巴基打开门，紧张极了。他在走廊上听到了电视的声音，但那并不代表史蒂夫还在。他一整天都在担心史蒂夫。要是史蒂夫走了他该怎么办？有那么多的如果，那么多的可能性。独处的时候，他开始担心史蒂夫的状况。狂化Alpha最后往往变得皮包骨头，营养不良，不过史蒂夫的状态绝佳，就是有点脏。没有营养不良的症状，也没有受伤。他一定避开了争斗，对于他那样体格的Alpha这实在少见。这很好，但这也意味着要是史蒂夫走了，他也完全可以照顾好自己，因此也会更难找到。

从玄关走向客厅，巴基松了一大口气。

史蒂夫还在。

他已经冲向了巴基，双臂大张。巴基放松下来，任由史蒂夫用有力的手臂包裹住他，鼻子蹭着巴基的脖子，大声嗅着。

“难闻。”史蒂夫说，这句话说完，他便开始脱巴基的衣服了。现在，巴基连象征性的反抗也懒得做了，由着史蒂夫扒掉了他的夹克和衬衫。不止如此，等到史蒂夫把手放在巴基的裤子上，拉开拉链，露出屁股时，他还主动踢掉了自己的鞋子。“难闻的味道”不可能是外面的，因为巴基刚一脱光，就闻到了史蒂夫有力的Alpha气息。

终于脱光之后，巴基突然发现史蒂夫也一直没穿衣服。狂化Alpha大概不需要穿衣服，所以他也没有去拿衣服。现在他们都光着，史蒂夫推倒了他，让他躺在地毯上，脸蛋蹭着巴基的脖子和肩膀。这次，标记不再令他害怕了。史蒂夫的胡渣性感又霸道，巴基的身体渐渐开始发烫。

两人挨得这么近，史蒂夫的气味很浓，巴基深深吸入他的味道，肚子里升腾起愉悦的快感。他乖乖待在史蒂夫的手掌下，让他的Alpha为所欲为。今早之后，一切的走向已然明了，而巴基还没有失去理智到与一个狂化Alpha结合。

但他并未阻止史蒂夫把他翻过身来。也没有反抗在他大腿上游走的手掌，甚至是那蹭着他臀缝的胡子。被粗大的阴茎进入的感觉一定很好，这想法让他自己也开始勃起。他从未感受过成结，但他现在有机会了。史蒂夫可以……

史蒂夫突然开始怒吼，打断了他的幻想。巴基来不及反应，因为下一刻史蒂夫就揪住了他的脖子，好像他们是在什么古老的五十年代电影里一样。从没有人这样揪过他的脖子，就连他的父母也没有，巴基惊讶于他的身体的反应。他全身发软，每一块肌肉都变得无力，他无助地看着史蒂夫拨开他的双腿，再次发出愤怒的咆哮声。

怎么了？巴基想着，一边诅咒着他的身体的背叛。他没和别人睡过，所以史蒂夫不可能闻到其他Alpha的气味，但Alpha显得狂躁又愤怒，他的手指在巴基的小穴周边探查，又闻了一次那紧致的沟壑，又一阵吼叫。

巴基的心沉回了胸膛中，取而代之的是一阵阵恐惧。史蒂夫这么生气，而他什么都做不到。他甚至都无力抓住地毯，只能躺在那儿让Alpha拨开他的小穴，再咆哮着把一根手指探了进去。

很疼。手指一路进入，巴基的身体则在努力反抗，但史蒂夫没有放开揪住他的脖子的手，也没停下动作。他一直往里插着，直到手指触到了他体内滚烫的什么东西。巴基喘着气，满心困惑，因为他从未有过这种感觉，好像他体内有一团火焰熊熊燃烧。史蒂夫又开始咆哮了，低沉的声音散发着怒意，他开始按揉那一处。这太疼了，巴基哭叫出声，连声呜咽，但史蒂夫没有手下留情。巴基的哭叫变成了泪水，对方还是没有放松动作，只是一直按揉着那里，疼痛逐渐升级，直到什么东西一松，疼痛突然停住了。

巴基又抽泣一声。有什么东西在他体内移动，灼烧感变成了刺痛，好像有什么东西被抽离了他的身体。最终被剥离，让他的腺体一阵阵刺痛，按揉本会带来的快感却被他的身体排斥。

史蒂夫没有停下，他又闻了闻，咆哮声更高了。接着巴基闻到了。那是一种病态的，酸臭的气味：像是炎症。他的身体有什么不对劲。他的腺体没有分泌体液，因为有什么东西阻止了它，史蒂夫注意到的什么东西。现在这个腺体还在刺痛，而其他的那些……巴基什么都感觉不到，他担忧极了。

他到底怎么了？他生病了，还是更糟？癌症？

史蒂夫的手指插得更深了，找到了另一个腺体，疼痛卷土重来。巴基怕极了，但并非因为史蒂夫。不，他在担心他体内有什么，史蒂夫闻到了什么。他的直觉是准确的：这个Alpha没有什么可怕的。除了无法交流以外。

他体内的那玩意被史蒂夫成功刮除了，巴基长叹一声。听到巴基的声音，史蒂夫马上动了。捏着他脖子的手放开了，史蒂夫的脸贴上了他的，两人脸对着脸。巴基抽泣一声，但乖乖待在原地，不再反抗了。

余痛还在，而巴基几乎快要因为汹涌的感情而哭出来了。有史蒂夫在，有他庞大的，温暖的身体挨着他，帮他度过难关。Alpha的味道盖过了他的身体散发出的恶心的味道。他的低吼声让巴基的心跳逐渐平复，呼吸也缓了下来。他眨了眨眼来消散泪意，咽了口唾沫。

“史蒂夫……”巴基想问到底怎么了，史蒂夫在他身上闻到了什么，但还是打住了。没用。史蒂夫不会回答他。至少巴基不会得到期望的答案。他不会说。

“再来。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，他的口气很伤心，巴基打了个冷战。不过他听懂了。他的后穴里有三个分泌体液的腺体。他们只清理了两个。

“好吧。”巴基小声说，史蒂夫吻了吻他的脸蛋。巴基闭上眼，默数了两个数，史蒂夫的手指又开始活动了。现在这动作容易多了，他的后穴开始产生体液，尽管味道还是很不对劲。但史蒂夫按摩第三个腺体时还是很痛。巴基现在有力气抓住地毯了，他轻声哭叫着，双眼紧闭，直到不对劲的东西被刮掉。

像之前一样，史蒂夫并没有立刻松手。他继续按摩着，等巴基的体液流淌出来，这才抽出了手指。巴基既没睁眼，也没动，但他知道史蒂夫该让他起来了。这一切……太过了。他的身体酸痛，就像感染的伤口被清创后的感觉。他怕极了，但他现在也无能为力。明天，他明天就去医院，但今晚……

史蒂夫把巴基翻了个身，有力的胳膊抱起了他。史蒂夫把他带到了浴室，巴基听到水打开的声音。他没有抬头看，还蜷缩在史蒂夫胸前，他的鼻子搁在史蒂夫耳后的气味腺旁。

他生病了，出问题了……但有史蒂夫在。史蒂夫紧紧地拥着他，等待水变热，再小心地帮他清理干净腿间。不健康的味道消失了，巴基发现自己放松下来，他的大脑开始运转，想到了另一件事。

他不知道史蒂夫刚刚做了什么，但那减轻了他并不自知的疼痛。这种病一定是慢性的，所以他完全没注意到。也许只是因为热潮期快要到了，但他还是很担心。这有多久了？什么时候开始的？他很想知道，但与此同时他又很害怕知道。

他不想去看病。他只想待在史蒂夫安全的臂弯里。至少当晚他可以这么做。史蒂夫把巴基抱出了浴室，抱进客厅。他没有换台，只是抱着巴基看节目。等到巴基肚子开始咕咕叫，史蒂夫又把他带到了厨房，巴基没力气起身做饭，他便代劳了。史蒂夫成功地做出了烤起司，只要巴基告诉他每个工序要做什么。

之后，巴基在他的膝盖上打起了哈欠。史蒂夫站起来，默默把他抱回了卧室。史蒂夫会说的话不多。他说的最多的是“Omega”，这大概是他的最爱。

“我叫巴基。”巴基在史蒂夫的脖颈边说道。这晚，Alpha把他紧紧搂在怀中，鼻子蹭着他的头发。听到巴基的话，他先是一愣，然后望着他。

“巴基，”史蒂夫低沉的声音念出他的名字似乎完全变了味，可又感觉那么对，“我的巴基？”

这次，巴基没再反抗。

“对。你的巴基。”

不管怎样，巴基现在已经无法想象没有史蒂夫的生活了。

 

\---

 

第二天一早，巴基和他的医生预约了急诊，他早上没有工作。他只是在史蒂夫的怀里，在他大腿上打发时间，那儿可靠又安全。至少史蒂夫似乎并不在意。他那天早上闻了闻巴基的后穴，哼了一声，接着把他推到淋浴头下面好好洗干净。

巴基真希望这样就能好起来。

到了要出门的时候，巴基几乎想要带上史蒂夫一起。要是史蒂夫没有狂化，他肯定会这么做，但是他要去见一位Alpha——因为大部分医生都是Alpha——而他也不觉得史蒂夫会对一个为他检查身体的Alpha表现良好。不过，临走之前，他还是又同他约定。

“史蒂夫不走？”

从刚刚他起身做出门准备时就紧跟着他的史蒂夫认真地点了点头。

“史蒂夫不走。我的巴基。”

巴基搭轻轨去看医生的路上，坐在等待室里的时候，一直想着这句话，让自己不要恐慌。不管称体重，还是抽血检查时，他一直想着这句话，他穿着那件粗糙的、没有后背、仅供遮羞的检查袍等待医生的到来。

“你好，巴恩斯先生，”Alpha医生高兴地走了进来。巴基在床边晃着脚，希望掩饰自己的紧张，“所以你觉得自己有炎症？”

巴基紧张地吞咽了一下，点了点头，试图解释情况。

“我的Alpha闻到了什么不对劲的......在我体内......当他......他用手指帮我检查腺体......闻起来很像是炎症。而且很疼。相当疼。”

当巴基承认尽管很疼，他还是同意了指交时，Alpha连眼睛都没眨一下。该死的Alpha。

“好，好吧，我来检查一下，再看看是哪里不对，好吗？”巴基点点头，遵从指示躺了下来，把脚放在马镫上，然后把袍子掀到了大腿上方。他望着天花板，在那个Alpha拨开他的后穴时心砰砰直跳。

“会有点凉。”那个Alpha警告他，接着光滑又冰凉的什么工具挤了进来。巴基打了个冷战，闭了闭眼，但又睁开眼望着天花板。天花板乏味极了，还满是斑点，没办法帮他转移注意力。

“好，我现在要取样了，可能会有点疼。”

的确很疼，而且之后还有钝痛，但那工具抽了出来，医生也坐了起来。巴基飞快地把他的袍子拉下来，合上了他的大腿，好像那个Alpha没有一直趴在他身上似的。

“好，我觉得你的腺体有炎症，巴恩斯先生，”医生把那未知的样品放在托盘上，“这对长期服用抑制剂，性生活不充分的Omega来说很常见。很遗憾，我们不能再给你开抑制剂了。”

巴基的胃部沉甸甸的，他的热潮期该回来了？“我之后会把样品拿去实验室再作检查，先给你开些消炎药和抗生素。不过，你需要每天刺激腺体，至少在炎症消退前。你还有可能患上腺体萎缩症，因此需要充分刺激。”

巴基重重咽了咽口水，试图不去恐慌。他家里还有个狂化Alpha，而他却要停用抑制剂？

“要是我......继续服用抑制剂呢？”

医生皱眉望着他，好像他觉得巴基很笨。

“那炎症就无法痊愈，巴恩斯先生。现在症状还比较轻，但炎症的并发症可能会比较严重。”

“最坏的状况呢？”巴基问，因为或许那比经历热潮期还要好一点。

“器官衰竭。”不，更坏，“而且我们可能要移除你的腺体。我很不想承认，但很少有Omega能从这类手术中完全恢复过来。你们若是没有分泌体液的腺体，很难度过热潮。”

巴基咽了咽唾沫，闭上了双眼。

“好吧。”他轻声道。

“你的下一次热潮期至少还要一个月，但要马上开始做准备。警告你的Alpha。如果你的Alpha没法给予足够刺激，就去找一个玩具。”

“那我不就......可能会怀孕？”巴基问，尽管他已经知晓了答案。

医生又给了他一个“你真笨”的表情，巴基发誓他要找一个新的医生了。

“是的，巴恩斯先生。没有抑制剂的话你有可能怀孕。”

“那我，呃，可以采取避孕措施吗？”

医生眨了眨眼，然后点点头，巴基想， _看看谁才是那个傻瓜？_

“当然，没问题。你还有其他疑问吗？”

“没有了，”巴基说，尽管他不知道还该不该有疑问，“谢谢，医生。”

“不用谢。护士会帮你取药。”

巴基点了点头，看着那个Alpha离开，控制住自己的恐慌情绪。他拉扯着袍子，然后意识到他大概可以换掉袍子了。他下床，麻木地换上衣服，不知道自己该做什么。他得换一间公寓了；现在的那间不够密闭，不适合热潮期的Omega。

他不想搬家。他喜欢现在的公寓。他喜欢这里的采光。他喜欢不受热潮期所困的感觉，不用应对过剩的荷尔蒙，不用战胜想要和附近的每个人做爱的欲望。他喜欢不用脱水脱到嘴里像是塞满了棉花一般。

而史蒂夫......史蒂夫要是闻到巴基的热潮期会怎么办？

巴基摇了摇头，他现在不想考虑该怎么对待什么都不懂的史蒂夫。不，他应该拿好药，顺路去一家情趣用品店，明天再考虑这一切。他今天可以暂时不考虑后果。

他浑浑噩噩地走回了家，一直努力避免回想刚刚发生的一切。回家时，他拿着一大袋药片和一个粗大的按摩棒，后者每走几步就会从黑色塑料袋里冒头。他刚到家，史蒂夫就冲了过来，他抚摸着巴基的脸颊，然后把他拉进了怀中。

巴基没想到这就足以让他崩溃。他靠在史蒂夫的胸口啜泣，抱紧他的手臂，就这样被抱了起来，放在了床上。床被叠得更高了，堆满了毯子和被单——意味着史蒂夫还是找到了衣柜——所以这已经不再是床了，变成了一个巢。这是他们的巢，巴基在这儿绝对安全，因为他的Alpha绝不会让他受到任何伤害。尽管史蒂夫不理解哪里出了问题，还是在尽力照顾他。

等到眼泪干了以后，巴基听到他自己说：“没人给我筑过巢。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，翻了翻眼睛，让巴基靠在他胸前。

“我的巴基。”

“对，”巴基疲惫地附和着，“说得好。”

他闭上眼，深吸了一口气，闻着史蒂夫的气息，缓缓平静下来。

“我不知道你能听懂多少，但你说得对。我对抑制剂有不良反应。现在我不能服用抑制剂了，还得刺激我的腺体，那个医生是个混蛋，他给了我许多我讨厌的东西，我讨厌这一切！”

意外的是，史蒂夫一言未发。并不是说他毫无反应，他挑起了巴基的下巴，拇指擦掉他脸颊上的水气，然后他亲吻巴基的鼻子，眼睛，嘴唇，在那儿徘徊着，让巴基呼吸困难。

接着他开了口，巴基差点儿又要哭出来。

“史蒂夫不走。”

“求你了，”巴基轻声说，“我不......我不知道没有你我该怎么办。我的家人都住得很远。而我只有一个人——”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，用吻打断了巴基。

“我的巴基。”

“没错，”巴基扑哧一声笑了，“我还有你。”

“我的巴基。”史蒂夫又说。

巴基又笑了，对，好吧，这家伙至少知道巴基属于谁。这话本该听上去强硬又令人不悦。但他感觉很好。巴基不再是一个人了。有人可以拥抱他，擦干他的眼泪。尽管很老套，但这对他很重要。重要的是史蒂夫还在。

还有，巴基想道，他不会用到那个按摩棒了。只要他有史蒂夫。不管有没有发狂，他都如此忠诚，体贴，充满爱意。巴基别无所求。

好吧，如果能对话就更好了，但巴基不会吹毛求疵。

“巴基不走，”巴基轻声道，史蒂夫的微笑更明亮了。他又吻了吻巴基，散发出快乐的气息，然后把巴基推回了巢里。他把毯子堆在他们身旁，高高摞起，隔绝了整个世界，只剩下两人的味道。白天的恐慌和担忧全然逝去，史蒂夫开始亲吻他的脖子，一路向下，又一次把气味覆在巴基身上。

“嘿，”等到史蒂夫标记完他的肚子，巴基嘟囔道。他的Alpha立刻抬起头，完美的脸上写着好奇，“你......明白我说腺体需要刺激是什么意思吗？”

史蒂夫歪了歪头，直起身来，盯着巴基。巴基觉得那代表他不懂。

“我，呃，我的腺体？他们需要......照顾。”史蒂夫的手指伸进了他的腿间，按压他的后穴，巴基的呼吸乱了，“对——对，就是这样。像——昨晚那样。”

史蒂夫不停地闻着他的味道。巴基想知道自己闻起来怎么样，他的气味会透漏怎样的信息。不管闻到了什么，史蒂夫的低吼直接作用在了巴基的阴茎上。现在他不作反抗了，他的脉搏砰砰直跳，热度在他的肚子里翻滚，他的腺体又开始刺痛，因为它们久违地开始分泌体液了。巴基试图忽视痛感，史蒂夫张大的瞳孔和低吼帮他转移了注意力。

“史蒂夫，”巴基轻声说，但很快史蒂夫的手指就插了进来，他脱口而出，“Alpha。”

史蒂夫的瞳色转深，手指越插越深。不像昨天那么痛了，他的身体已经开始帮他润滑。巴基不敢相信他之前竟然没发现自己的身体出了问题。他早该注意到他之前动情时，下面却没有湿。史蒂夫抽出一根沾满体液的手指，又插进来两根。气味有点酸，但巴基几乎无法思考，因为 _这次_ 史蒂夫按摩他腺体的感觉美妙至极。就像他们本就属于彼此，快感沿着他的脊柱攀升，两根手指也让史蒂夫能同时按摩两处地方。

“我的。”史蒂夫低吼着，巴基只能点头，把他的大腿分得更开，把自己献给他的Alpha。他已经在颤抖了，握紧了史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫不停地按摩着他，让他的阴茎不断抖动。他把腿张得更开了，更方便史蒂夫进入，还得到了高声的吼叫作为奖励。

“很好，史蒂夫。”巴基称赞道，他的声音在阵阵快感中并不清晰。这次，他再不后悔了。他感觉棒极了，可靠又安全，感觉自己被爱护着，史蒂夫又加了第三根手指，插入的速度也变快了。他没打算让巴基射，只是在刺激他的腺体罢了，但巴基不在意。他已经没工夫去在意了。

史蒂夫像拉小提琴一般玩弄着他的身体，让他一路向上，然后一只手裹住了他的阴茎。突然的触碰仿佛一道闪电。巴基的身体弓了起来，史蒂夫抽插得更快更猛了，让巴基不住尖叫。他的指甲陷进史蒂夫的皮肤，高潮来临时，眼前一片空白。直到射完之后，才恢复了视力。他的腺体和心跳声同步抽动，巴基呻吟着，等待着眼前恢复清明。

史蒂夫伏在他身上，望着他的脸。等到巴基对上他的目光，他微笑着吻了吻巴基的鼻子，再牵起他的手。巴基眨了眨眼，很快脸红了，因为史蒂夫拉着他的手来到他的腿间，让巴基包裹住他的阴茎。

“噢。”他轻叹。他知道史蒂夫很大，但亲手感受又完全不一样了。那玩意长长的，遍布经脉，成结处还没有隆起。巴基努力不去想太多，但是他还是免不得想象那玩意在他体内膨胀，把他扩张到不可思议，同时摩擦他所有的腺体的感觉。成结的感觉简直不可思议，大家都这么说。

史蒂夫的手覆在他之上，接着开始上下撸动。巴基因为自己的幻想涨红了脸，握住了史蒂夫的阴茎。他用上了两只手，好能握得更紧。他撸动时，史蒂夫呻吟着，头向后仰去。但他并未闭上眼睛，他专注地望着巴基，目光时不时扫过他的身体。

巴基同样专注地望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫火辣得不真实。那双明亮的眼睛，花岗岩般精致的下颌线，还有古希腊雕塑般的身体。一个像他这样的Alpha能找到比他更好的人，更美好，更优雅的人，而史蒂夫想要他。巴基边抚慰他边望着他，史蒂夫正舔着嘴唇，好像接下来想要品尝巴基似的。他大概的确想。Alpha往往都很喜欢咬人，但史蒂夫并没有，他控制住了自己，因为巴基还没准备好。

“你是个奇迹，”巴基呢喃着。史蒂夫哼哼着，把屁股顶向巴基的手心，巴基抛下了所有疑虑，“你可以碰我。你想碰我吗？”

史蒂夫的手毫不犹豫地攀到了巴基身上。一只手绕过他的喉咙，让巴基视线朦胧。这个动作太具有占有欲了，这么Alpha。史蒂夫的另一只手绕过了巴基的胸膛，揉捏着他的乳头，直到他们肿胀挺立，巴基舒服得扭动着。史蒂夫的手渐渐走低，包裹住他软掉的阴茎，轻轻撸动，把玩他的睾丸，调戏着他的穴口。那里还湿着，全是体液，而巴基只需要张开腿，就能轻松含住一根手指。

巴基手中的阴茎开始抽搐，原本松弛的部分膨胀起来，史蒂夫快到了。史蒂夫因为指奸巴基就射了，这让巴基骄傲极了。精液射了他一身，但这次巴基开始仔细打量史蒂夫的结了。那膨胀的部位比史蒂夫的柱身还粗上三倍，巴基咽了咽口水，不知道自己的身体该如何容纳这样的巨物。

史蒂夫闭着眼把他的精液涂在巴基的皮肤上。巴基的身体发着抖，但还是由着史蒂夫继续。他的手抚过史蒂夫的阴茎，握住了那个结，轻轻捏了捏。那玩意有点软下去，但还很硬。他用手指丈量尺寸，又惊异于包裹住它的皮肤有多柔软。他的手掌包住了它，轻轻按压，希望这能给史蒂夫快感，他不再感觉愧疚或是恐慌了。他纵情于自己的感受中，开始享受这一切，开始对他之前的抗拒感到不解。

史蒂夫愉悦地哼了一声，让巴基侧躺过来，从身后搂紧了他。巴基轻叹一声，闭上双眼，躺在Alpha的怀抱里。他还从未感觉如此放松。

 

\---

 

接下来的几周里，他们每天都过得差不多。巴基总是在史蒂夫的怀抱里醒来，他的Alpha用下体蹭着他的屁股。等到他醒来，史蒂夫会蹭着他的脖子，问：“照顾？”巴基从不拒绝。

 

在那之后，他们去洗澡。巴基做饭，接着开始工作。白天，史蒂夫总是在闻他。每当触碰巴基前，他都会大口吸入巴基的味道。这慢慢变成了一个令人心安的动作。好像只要闻到巴基的味道，史蒂夫就会知道巴基的感觉，知道他是否焦虑或痛苦。他喜欢这样被照顾，喜欢史蒂夫这么在意巴基的感受。史蒂夫可以说是巴基所能想象的最棒的伴侣了，哪怕他还处于狂化状态。

他开始习惯被史蒂夫的大块头依偎，或是被揽入怀中。为数不多的几次出门采购、散步或是与编辑会面时，他总是无比期待回家的那一刻，期待着史蒂夫把他压在身下，用自己的气味遮掩外界的味道。

当然了，一切总是不尽完美。比如说，和史蒂夫一起收拾东西，搬入新居就是个不小的挑战。巴基回到卧室时，看到史蒂夫趴在收拾一空的床上，伤心地哭着。他不知道发生了什么，但这一幕让他心都碎了。而询问只是让史蒂夫哭得更狠了，断断续续地小声重复着：“史蒂夫不走。”

直到史蒂夫捂住脸大喊道：“巴基走了！”他才反映过来。史蒂夫以为巴基把巢打包是要毁掉他们的家。这代表着巴基要离开他的Alpha。他不得不把收拾好的床单和毯子重新拿回来，让史蒂夫在原处重建毁掉的巢，哪怕搬家公司再过几小时就要来了。不过这换回了史蒂夫的微笑，他抱紧了巴基，每过几分钟就念叨着“巴基不走”。

当史蒂夫坚决不让搬家工人把他们的巢搬上卡车时，巴基都快崩溃了。他的Alpha不可理喻，而巴基却彻底为他沦陷了。

他们的新公寓没有之前的舒服，窗户很小而且没法打开，但能隔绝气味。等到热潮期开始，没人会闻到巴基的味道了，所以他也不用担心有Alpha来拆门。更不用担心史蒂夫要把任何想要接近他的Alpha拿下。

巴基倒不太担心热潮期什么时候开始。该来就会来了，到时候他们就会……自然应对。巴基不会离开史蒂夫，目前来看史蒂夫也不打算离开公寓。但巴基偶尔也会发愁，尤其是他因为工作不得不出门时。

越了解史蒂夫，巴基就越肯定有人在找史蒂夫。出于愧疚，他也谷歌过Alpha的寻人启示。他很害怕会看到在找史蒂夫的人，他的家人，或者其他什么可能会带走他的人。他还什么都没搜到，暂时还没有。可史蒂夫那么好，巴基想不通怎么会没有人找他。询问也无济于事。史蒂夫只会歪头看他，或是说“我的巴基”，于是这事也就作罢了。

虽然巴基知道自己的Alpha很特别，但他也很希望史蒂夫能和他说话。不过至少他是个绝佳听众。他似乎很喜欢巴基发出的声音，不管他听不听得懂。

热潮期到来的那一天，巴基察觉到了异样，因为他醒来时，史蒂夫的阴茎没有蹭着他的屁股。他困惑地坐了起来，掀起毯子，发现史蒂夫正趴在床尾，他的蓝眼睛瞳色暗沉，目不转睛地望着巴基。

“结合。”史蒂夫说，巴基的全身泛起了潮红。他已经感觉到了，腿间流出的液体，并非来自毯子的热意，还有他挺立的乳头。他进入了热潮期，史蒂夫闻出来了。

但他不明白为什么史蒂夫在床尾。

“没有抑制剂了，伙计。”巴基说，他吞了吞口水。

史蒂夫如离弦之箭一般冲下了床，冲出了卧室，巴基一脸迷茫。被拒绝的酸楚让他的眼眶热了，但他没听到门开的声音。史蒂夫在厨房里，那儿传出阵阵水声。但他并不在巴基身边，巴基不明白为什么。体内的第一波痛感袭来，急需阴茎来填满空虚的后穴，巴基又咽了咽干渴的喉咙。

他不能哭。不能。

“史蒂夫？”巴基叫道，指望他的声音没那么绝望。可他一定是表现出来了，因为史蒂夫跑回了巴基的房间，还拿着——巴基眨眨眼——一大壶水和一个杯子。

“史蒂夫？”巴基又说，他的声音发抖。

史蒂夫钻进巢里，给巴基倒了一杯水，塞进他的手中。

“喝。”他命令道，然后把水壶放到一边，等着巴基喝水。水壶至少能装下十二杯水，是他妈妈给他的乔迁礼物，这让他的双手颤抖起来。他热潮期时总是会脱水，可史蒂夫给他准备了水。足够多的水。

巴基开始大笑起来。他万万没想到自己的热潮期时，他居然会这样放声大笑。为什么没人告诉过他？

史蒂夫宠溺地望着他，等着巴基笑完，然后点了点杯子，再次发令：“喝。”

“好，好吧。”巴基嘟囔着，喝完了水。被子立刻被拿走了，和水壶一起被放到一边，然后只剩下他，他的热潮，和望着他的Alpha。

巴基咽了咽口水。

“结合。”史蒂夫重复道，这让巴基兴奋极了。他不知道这是因为热潮期，还是对史蒂夫的声音的回应，但他的后穴开始溢出更多液体，体内的疼痛也更甚了。

“我不确定你指什么。”巴基喘着气，看到史蒂夫的脸上第一次出现了挫败感。

“不是照顾。”史蒂夫说，巴基开始呻吟。这次与史蒂夫无关，是因为热潮期，他的汗水开始流淌，皮肤开始闪闪发光。他挪了挪屁股，想要让什么东西，任何东西插进来的欲望更强烈了。他不假思索地，也不甚在意地，跪坐下来，撅起屁股对着史蒂夫。他张开腿，分开膝盖，呜咽着把自己的小洞展示给他的Alpha。

史蒂夫发出愉悦的呻吟声，终于把手搁在了他身上。那双手放在他的臀瓣上，按摩他的穴口，巴基颤抖着，只想让让他快点进来。他兴奋极了，已经无法思考，他的大脑背叛了他。他完全变成了感官和欲望的产物，只听从自己的直觉，自在极了。

“Alpha。”他哭求着，越来越渴望史蒂夫。他脑中只有这个。但史蒂夫没有操他，没有用他的巨物填满巴基，巴基再次哀求道，“Alpha，求求你。”

“操。”史蒂夫说，这还是他第一次骂人，接着床开始摇摆。粗壮的下体顶在了他的穴口，插了进来，一下子填满了他。巴基呻吟着，翻着白眼，体内的酸痛不满瞬间消失，化作了快感。这和他想象中一样完美。史蒂夫的阴茎占领了他内部每一寸皮肤，插入了他自己都不知道的领地。他轻轻一动，那玩意就开始按摩他所有的腺体，让他被刺激得飘飘欲仙。

“Alpha，对，Alpha，”巴基不住地念叨着，“还要，对，还要。”

史蒂夫哼哼着，一只手撑在他背上，更狠地撞进巴基。凶猛到让他瞬间喘不过气来，他的脸不由得向巢的边缘撞去。史蒂夫抽了出来，握住巴基的屁股，一次一次又一次地撞击着。巴基不住叫喊，连声呜咽，主动迎合着史蒂夫的阴茎。他们一起以一种近乎残忍的，惩罚般的节奏高速律动着。巴基闭着眼，此刻他的世界只剩下史蒂夫的阴茎，他们在巢里的味道，不断攀升的快感与即将到达的高潮。

史蒂夫先到了。他大吼一声，巴基都快被震得耳鸣了，一下子插到了最深处，他的结深入了生殖腔。史蒂夫的精液在填满他，但那与成结的快感简直无法相比。结占领了一切，填满了他，把他张开到快要爆炸。很疼，但是巴基很喜欢。他在结上研磨着，对着床垫断断续续地呻吟，直到他自己也到达了高潮。

他从未经历过这么强烈的高潮。他全身都在兴奋，全身都酸爽不已。他射在了床单上。热潮还在，但疼痛已经远去。他得到了他所需要的。

巴基依稀感觉到史蒂夫在低吼，拉着他的肩膀把他扶起来，但他还钉在史蒂夫的结上。他一只手揽在巴基的胸前，另一只手揪住了他的头发，让他的头仰起。暴露出了他的喉咙。然后……

“Alpha。”巴基呢喃着。

“我的？”

听到这个问题，巴基颤抖了，终于明白了史蒂夫之前的话。对处于热潮期的Omega来说，结合并不难。简单的不得了。只需要咬一口，只需要史蒂夫把牙齿陷进他的喉咙，巴基就属于史蒂夫了。

好吧，巴基早就属于史蒂夫了。

“是的。”巴基轻声道。得到了允许，史蒂夫咬了下来。他的牙齿穿透了巴基的皮肤，触感尖锐又滚烫。灼烧感仿佛野火一般，烧过巴基的全身，打开了新的通路，给他了一种全新的体验。让他感知到了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的欲望瞬间像浪潮一般涌来。他感知到了史蒂夫的爱，他的快乐与满足感。他能听到他的心跳声，与巴基的同拍。就像俗套的爱情故事一般，他感觉到两人合二为一，联在了一起，这联结逐渐加深变强。那一刻，他意识到自己不再孤独。他不再是一个人了，他有了史蒂夫，这是他人生中最圆满的一刻。

“噢，”史蒂夫低声道。他正在把巴基放下，让他平躺下来，自己则压在她身上，“噢，巴基……我……”

巴基愣住了，史蒂夫从没说过这个词。

“史蒂夫？”巴基担心地问。他们还被结绑定在一起，史蒂夫的结至少还要维持半个小时（巴基记过时）。

“我……”史蒂夫闻了闻他，巴基的担忧少了点，“我没事。只是……只是我恢复了。”

巴基望着他的Alpha。

“你听起来都不像你了。”

“对，”史蒂夫同意道，开始亲吻巴基的脸。激烈的、雨点般的吻落在他的下巴，额头和眼睛上。然后他笑了，笑容灿烂又迷人，说，“我已经很久没感觉像自己了。”史蒂夫的嗓音柔和、低沉又浑厚。聆听这样的声音就是一种享受。“迷雾总算散去了。”

“迷雾？”巴基重复着，接着眨了眨眼，“你是说，你不是……？”

“狂化？”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我不觉得是。”他的手抚摸巴基的脊背、肩膀，又继续往下，“我能恢复都要感谢你，我勇敢又善良的伴侣。”

巴基脸红了，被夸得有些不好意思。

“我想我需要时间来适应你讲话。”

史蒂夫笑了，用鼻子蹭着巴基的脸颊。

“你是说我不能再做你的家养Alpha了？”

巴基翻了个白眼，扭了扭身体，但这只让史蒂夫的结更加明显了。他喘了会儿气，轻声呻吟着。

“我——我是说，”等他恢复过来后，他开口道，“我不习惯你像这样说话，而不是操我。”

史蒂夫笑了，吻着他们的标记处，呢喃着：“我的巴基。”

巴基的脸上泛起热意，但他点了点头，望着史蒂夫。

“没错。永远是你的。”


End file.
